Mother 3: Clone in Time!
by LucasEarthbound
Summary: A fanfic about clones and time travel! (Fanfic is AU)


Once upon a time, more specifically the year 2XXX. There was a kid named Subject 0-2146. Better known as the Masked Man. His duty seemed simple. Pull the 7 needles or the majority of them if contested. Oh, he was contested. By another kid, a tomboy, a thief and a dog. So basically the job got tougher because of this gang of misfits. So, one day. He decided to go to Dr Andonuts for a check up. This is where this story starts to get good.

"Hello Doc'!" "Here for my usual check up as always." The Masked Man said.

"Ok!" Dr Andonuts replied.

The Masked Man took the helmet off and Dr Andonuts started the check up.

*The Masked Man was checked for virus's and scars!*

*The Masked Man was in tip top shape!*

This was his favourite part of the day. Seeing Dr. Andonuts in his lab. Getting checked for virus's that might kill him and any scars Andonuts could heal. He also enjoyed talking about what projects he was working on. If he was lucky. He would let him have a go. Today was one of those days.

"So what are you working on today?" The Masked Man asked.

"I am working on a time machine and a Clone Gun™." The slightly mad scientist replied.

"Want to try out the Clone Gun™ Yes/No?"

"Of course." The commander replied.

*The Masked Man got the Clone Gun™!*

"This Gun™ can clone anything you want to clone." "But whatever you do, don't shoot It™ at yo-"

Dr Andonuts was cut off by a sound of a laser blast. The Masked Man had shot himself with the Clone Gun™. Lots of smoke appeared. Blinding Dr Andonuts sight of the Masked Man.

"NO!" Dr Andonuts yelled.

"Why did you do that?" "It™ hasn't been tested on chimeras yet!"

"Well duh. Its what any normal person/chimera would want to do." "Create clones of him/herself!" The Masked Man said.

The smoke had cleared and There were two Masked Man's.

"Oh thank heavens it works!" Dr Andonuts said in glee.

"Hey! What's this thing?" The Masked Man's clone said.

The Masked Man walked over to a table picks up the time travelling device

"Hey! I wouldn't touch that if I was-"

He was cut off by the sound of the time travelling device starting up and sending The Masked Man's clone 4 years into the past. With the device

"Well there goes my chance of seeing my son anytime soon."

(4 Years Earlier.)

The Clone somehow landed in Tazmilly. A year before the events of Mother 3. The season is Summer.

_This place seems eerily familiar. This doesn't look like the place to build a chimera lab_ The clone thought to himself.

While looking around, the clone remembered that he had left his helmet 4 years into the future. He also noticed that it was kinda hot there. So he took off his jacket, revealing a teal and yellow shirt. A ginger kid who also wears a teal and yellow shirt and a blonde with a yellow and red shirt spotted him and they both ran over to him

"You look like a older version of me." "Are you me from the future?"

"I was going to ask the same question. Just replace future with past." The clone responded

"So what's your name."

"Well I am Claus." The ginger answered.

"And I am Lucas" The blonde announced.

"What happens to me and Claus in the future?"

"Well if Claus is me. He would grow up to serve the army." "Wait a second. Are you guys twins?" The clone asked.

"DUH!" They both said in a retarded tone.

Then the clone remembered his past.

_Holy shit. I have been battling my twin all this time._ The clone thought.

Little did the clone know. He didn't actually do it. He just has the same memories as the original Claus.

"Oh well its time to head back to the future. Before I destroy time and space as we know it." "Whatever you do, do not tell your parents about this." "They'll think you're crazy." "See you young me and Lucas!"

"Bye!" They both said in unison.

Claus went and sat on a bench and thought about this. For 3 years. His life had been under someone else's control. Trying to destroy the world. What will he do now? He can't stay here while his younger self is around. He might accidentally create a paradox! So what would he do? Well first things first is to go back to the future. What will he do there? Stop Porky's army from the inside out acting as a double agent? Maybe run away with Lucas at the first chance he gets and help him pull the needles? He would need to think of a plan when he gets back to the future.

(4 Years Later)

Under New Pork City. In the events of Mother 3. Season is winter.

_Its official, this piece of junk isn't working. _Claus thought with a sigh.

Claus put his jacket back on and looked around. He saw Lucas getting beat up by the Masked Man. He saw how bloodily beaten his brother was and was filled with rage.

"HEY! STOP HITTING YOUR/MY BROTHER!"

"Wha-"

Claus ran up to the Masked Man and punched him in the face!

Lucas wiped a tear from his eye. He had a expression of pure shock and surprise on his face.

Claus picked up the Masked Man and said.

"Why?! Why would you do that to your own flipping twin?!"

Claus slammed him down and started punching him repeatedly.

"Claus! What are you doing!?" Lucas yelled.

"I am putting an end to this!" Claus replied.

The Masked Man attacked. But missed!

Claus aimed his sword at Masked Man charged it to extremely lethal levels!

Claus shot the lightning bolt!

The Masked Man took mortal damage!

With his final breath he uttered. "It. Is. Finished."

Claus just realized what he just done. He had literally killed himself.

Lucas ran over to comfort Claus.

"I-i'm fine." "Just pull the needle."

"Ok brother. I will."

Lucas walked over to the final needle and pulled it. The world was going to get better on from here.

**THE END**


End file.
